


Let's go steal a Thief

by writingkleptomaniac



Category: Leverage
Genre: Con Artists, Fanfiction, Gen, Hacking, grifters, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkleptomaniac/pseuds/writingkleptomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY CONTAINS OC Sry if the summarys bad I asure you the story is much better</p><p>The crew handles a usual case some corupt billianire is taking thousands from honest people. A simple con with an added heist or two should do the trick, that is until everything goes wrong. First Sterling makes a surprise apeareness and will stop at nothing to ruin the crews plan. Then Maggie finds herself caught between not only the team but the mark as  well as Sterling. Only thats the lest of thier promblems another crew seems to be after the teams mark. What happens to our favorite group of theives when a simple job goes horrably wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> STORY CONTAINS OC (RJ) AND IS PART OF A SERIES FOLLOWING RJ the first "passage is in 3rd person the rest is in 1st unless sated otherwise . SRY FOR SPELLING/GRAMMER ERRORS, UNREALISTIC STEALING TECHNICS, OR IT JUST PLAIN SUCKS. THX FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS,PLACES,CONS,ECT.  
> THO ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO MY OCs

RJ let out a small breath as she carefully removed the cut out pannel of glass and repelled down to the display cases from the museum's ceiling. Now dangling a few inches from the case she examinded the 3" thick case sliping her hand into her jacket pocket and retrving a simple homemade lazer cutter. The divice made to cut through up to 7" of glass sliced a perfect circle with a slight lip in the case with ease. Slowly RJ sliped the Cut out into a padded slip-cover and put it and the lazer cuter back into her pocket. She then picked up the delicate hand crafted blown glass statue of the greek godess Aphrodite. The statue stood only 4" tall weighing 1lb, made of a combination of crystal clear glass and streaks of various shades of pink and red glass to form the body. The glass of the staues hair,lips,and eyes was embedded with tiny gems. Quickly she switched it with none other then a pound of frozen butter as to not set of the weight senser. Tucking it safely in a foam padded box and placed it in one of her jacket pockets. Then she removed the cut glass from her pocket and its case to replace it in the hole. As the circle was cut leaving a small lip in the case the peice fit perfectly. RJ rose back to the roof putting the statue in her backpack and removed a painting carrer case. She moved the rig and reppled back down by a wall of paintings. Suspended infront of a 19th century painting of the forest of Fontainebleau by the French artist Jean François Millet. RJ took from a jaket pocket a device with a paper thin wire which conducted an electromegneticpuse, sliping the wire behind the paintings frame and sercuring the device to the wall. She pressed the butten sending out the pulse to interfere with the magnetic motion sencor attached to the paintings fame and the wall. Now that the sensor is disabled she simply removes the painting from the wall and although its slow work she rose again to the roof to plave the painting in the carrier case. Then returing one last time RJ removes the electromegnetic device and once on the roof she undoes that rig putting it and the painting into her bag then pepells off the building on another rig. On the ground RJ stuffes the last rigs into her bag and walks to a trash, reaching inside she removes a skateboard. It's no get away car but it'll do she thinks to herself as she rides away into the night.

LEVERAGE LEVERAGE LEVERAGE 1ST PERSON NOW LEVERAGE LEVERAGE LEVERAGE

I Skated into the storage park until I reached my "Place", which is the storage container where I live. Unlocking the door I sliped inside and switched on the cheap string of christmas lights I managed to hook up. Now that I had "light" I layed out the statue and painting on my table. Both I was hired to steal, the statue by some lady who went by A.O and the painting is for a crude gang who wanted a simple peice to forge and sell on the black market. The painting worth $14700.00 my cut $299.00 that plus the $250.00 for the statue. After looking both peices over satisfied I went to my mini fridge for a bottle of water I paused as I heard somthing sighing to myself I grabbed two bottles and turned to face my visitor. Standing before me holding the statue was a well dressed man in a suit and tie had dark short hair and dark eyes. The man was admiering the statue when I walked around the table and held out a water bottle. Setting down the statue he took the bottle took a quick drink then said "Well arn't you gonna ask me who I am and what I want?" I faced him now on the other side of the table again and held out his leather wallet "James Sterling IYS interpole." He quickly padded his pockets as I spoke again "So Mr.Sterling what does the IRS have instore for me?Juivie prehaps?" Sterling held out his hand and I gave him back his wallet "No actully I've come to hire you for a job. You see I want you to end a group of Thieves." "I don't do hit jobs and I don't do jobs for the government. Thanks for stoping by though." Sterling let out a chuckle and droped not one but six files on the table "This isn't a hit job." He opened a the files these our summarys of the team I want you to... I enterupted before he could finish "If it's not a hit then how do you want me to end them?" Ignoring my question he countued "This is Nathan Ford ex-inserence agent his the "matermind" of the team the leader, Sophie Devereaux well her alias right now shes a grifter prombably the best in the world or at lest Euroupe, Eliot Spencer hightly dangerous and skilled hes the "hitter" again probably the best manly cause he never uses a gun and leaves his victims alive, Alec Hardason hacker exstrodinare practialy a genuis, and lastly Parker no one knows if its her first, last or even real name all around theif the best of the best..." Again I cut in "yeah, I know who they are so what do you want?" Sterling sighed and pointed at the last file "they're working on a mark Lester Bennitt he runs one of the biggest casinos in Oregan.." "Let me guess Bennitt happens to be one of your clients." "Yes and I need you to intercept thier plans and ruin their reputation as best you can. Weither its by threat or you con and steal from him, I don't want Nate or any of his crew to come even close to succeding! I don't want them to do another job!" His voice started to raise. "Look Mr.Sterling what your asking is impossible they'er the best of the best the top crew. Taking them down you'd need a crew of your own and even that probably won't be enough. Plus I already said I don't do jobs for the government" Sterling hand gone quite he fiddled with the statue "Thats why I came to you and not some crew your a one man err girl crew, they don't know who you are you'd have the element of surprise but if its to much.."gathering his files he turned to walk away only he took not only the statue but the painting with him. "Hey My.." I was cut off as he started taking other things with him as he headed to the door. A Native American hand crafted pottery vase, the Gem of Jerato, a painting from the collection three a stduy of Freud. I dashd infront of the door blocking his exit "Put back my stuff" "Your STUFF?" He questioned "There for clients now put them back or.." he laughed now "or what! Im interpol and these are stolen I have the right to convencate them ALL of them" he gestered to the rest of my stolen things "and the right to arrest you. Now step aside." He knew he had me "I'll do it" "grinning like a cheshere cat he prodided "I'm sorry what was that?" "I'll do the job just put back my stuff." "Your quit calm." He taunted. I have this "talent" you could say of showing no emotion on my face or in my voice its just one of the many tricks I know. In fact it's one of the things I'm known for."Alright all joking aside..." he handed me the files "a car will pick you up at 7 am sharp bring what you need." Still standing in the way I said" "My stuff now." "Oh sorry but I'll be keeping it ALL of it you know for collateral a "little" persausion." He said "that was not the deal.."before I could finsh sierns lots of police sierns blared. Grinning agin he said "Now unless you want more trouble let me go and my people will come take what we need and be on our way." I reluctantly stepped aside and opened the door for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains OC (RJ) story for spelling/grammar errors and unrealistic stealing techniques 
> 
> Disclaimer:I only own my OCs all right of leverage and its characters go to it's producers/director/writers/actors

I stood in the corner cringing inside as Sterlings men emptied out my storage unit of all my stolen goods. When everything was gone Sterling returned "Remember be ready at 7am and read over the files." He went to leave not before adding "Oh and you might wanna move places your clients won't be getting their things until you complete this job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx so much for reading still hold on for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thx so much for reading plz comment/review if you enjoyed or have any suggesings. Stay tuned as more storys will be added to the series! ~ WritingKleptomaniac


End file.
